


It's A Date

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [33]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Cute Shit, but by the end they like each other, its a fake date yall, one shot after so long i forgot how these work, venom being a little cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader lied to get out a situation but now that's landed her in a bigger one. Dan helps her out and her date goes a little better than planned.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader
Series: Prompts and Requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/737508
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO like most eddie/venom fics are with venom being all BADASS and whatnot and that's cool but you're not going to get it here???? he's a cutiepie lil baby here and a punk that loves to bother Eddie - that's all 
> 
> Prompt - I lied to get out of things and said I've got a boyfriend and now everyone is expecting to meet him. Spoiler- I don't have a boyfriend.

In hindsight, it was going to catch up with you eventually. You just hadn't expected for it to happen this soon. 

You had never been that social with the people you worked with. You believed in keeping your professional and personal lives very extremely separate. That didn't deter some specific people from constantly asking you for drinks and hangouts and movies. At first, you made excuses but after a while, everything was blamed on your non-existent boyfriend. Also, you couldn't stand the one who kept pushing everyone to invite you even when you'd be visibly uncomfortable with it. Goodness, you hated Lauren so much.

However, now, the issue was that because you'd been referring to him and talking about him for months, everyone was curious. The annual Christmas party was coming up and Lauren casually brought it up.

"So, will you be in the city for Christmas?" She sat on the edge of your desk 

"Uhh- Yeah," You nodded without paying much attention

"Great!" She jumped off with glee, " _All of us_ are so excited to meet your secret boyfriend," 

"Oh!" You swallowed, "Right- Yeah- Him-"

"You actually have one, right?" She added with a little too much high school bully, "Because it would be absolutely _heartbreaking_ if you've been lying to all of us for months," 

"No, of course not," You huffed a nervous laugh, "Me and my boyfriend are looking forward to the party," 

"We're _all_ looking forward to it," She said softly and walked away 

You went back to work to look like it hadn't entirely rattled you up. You had _not_ thought this through and it was now biting you in the ass sooner rather than later.

* * *

You got home that night and sulked around. 

"Shouldn't have lied!" You spoke to yourself, "Why did I lie?" You groaned as you moved around your small kitchen and made dinner, "Maybe because I can't stand Lauren or anyone else that has ever invited me anywhere?" You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath, "It's alright. I can do this. I can do this! I'll figure it out! Yes!!" 

You pulled out your phone and called your friend, Dan. You put it on speaker and set it on the counter so your hands would be free to make your dinner. It took a couple of rings until he picked.

"Hey, what's up?" Dan's voice came through

"Hi!" You said loudly, "Wait- What's the noise? Not home yet?"

"Nah- Still at the hospital. Just got out of a procedure," He explained and his voice sounded more exhausted suddenly, "Things always get hectic around this time of year," 

"Oh," You felt bad now, "Well, feel better. Sleep it off?" You added awkwardly, "I'll call you later?"

"Hey, no, what happened? Are you alright?" He grew concerned 

"Well, remember how I proudly told you that I don't have to hang out with Lauren and her _godawful_ groupies because I devised a foolproof plan?" You said slowly and bit the inside of your mouth 

"Yeah," Dan laughed, "And I told you that that was an idiotic plan,"

"And look at me! Or rather _hear me_ accepting you were right!" You said excitedly as you made yourself a plate and sat down to eat with the phone across from you

"What exactly happened, Y/N?" He said and you could almost visualize him pinching the bridge of his nose

"They expect me to bring my unreal boyfriend to the Christmas party. So, I was thinking that you can go with me?" You asked hopefully and Dan laughed loudly

"I got you that job. My godfather is your CEO. He'll be there and he's met Anne many times. He knows I'm dating her," He explained through his laugh, "Admit it, you plan tanked," 

"Some friend you are," You huffed, "Well, at least find me _someone_! I can't show up alone and I can't not show up at all and I can't even say that I had a breakup!"

"You really dug it deep for yourself, huh?" He chuckled again

"You're enjoying this too much," You groaned and then you heard a beeping sound

"Well- That's my break. I'll see what I can do. No promises," He told you, "See you at the party, jerk. Love you, bye,"

"Love you too, asshole," You smiled and hung up

You and Dan had known each other for a long time. You'd lived in the same neighbourhood growing up, you had even been sorta aware of the existence of each other through high school. However, when you moved to San Francisco, you and him really connected and since then you'd been very good friends. 

Dan was seeing a lovely girl named Anne that he'd talk about whenever he got the chance. You found it extremely endearing. You also liked her because she didn't have a problem with you and Dan being friends, unlike his last ex. You knew he was someone you could count on and trust and that's what made him a good person and an even better friend. 

* * *

Work doled on and you hadn't heard from Dan in a few days. You had been working on a new project. You were an architect and even though your firm was contracted to build all types of structures, you were on the residential side. You loved making houses instead of apartment buildings, perhaps that was because you lived in an apartment yourself. Along with making houses, it was really interesting for you to meet the families who were getting it made and add their touch into your designs. It wasn't that common of an occurrence, but when it happened, it felt good. 

You were completely immersed in the drawings you were making when your phone rang. You wanted to leave it be but then you noticed that it was an unknown number. You picked it up and stuck it between your ear and shoulder and continued with your sketch. 

"Hello?" You asked without paying much attention

"Hey, can I- Uhhh- Is this Y/N?" A man's voice came through 

"This is she- Who's calling?" You set down your pencil and scale and leaned back into your chair

"Anne's- Dr Lewis- Dan, I mean- He said- They said that we should- I mean I should-" He stumbled over his words, " _Would you be quiet, please? I'm trying to talk_!" He suddenly whispered and you waited for him to speak again, "Yes, sorry about that- I'm Eddie. Dan said that I should give you a call for a party or something?" 

"Oh!!" You squealed, "He came through! Hi, Eddie. What did Dan say?" 

"That you needed something for a party?" Eddie said unsurely, "I'm not a planner but I can help however possible," 

You slapped your forehead because _of course, Dan didn't explain everything_! 

"Just a moment, please," You said softly and got up from your chair and went to the empty balcony which also substituted as a smoking area, "Yes, sorry, I'm still at work and I had to find someplace private," 

You both went quiet as if waiting for the other to say something. 

"So... What do you need?" Eddie asked after a very long beat of silence

"I need you to be-" You mumbled your words so no one would hear anything 

"Be what?" He asked, "I think you got cut off," 

"Uhh, let me text you instead?" You said and hung up before he could say anything more

You:

_I want you to be my fake date to an office party_

Dan's Eddie:

_Why fake?_

You:

_It's a bit of a story :\_

Dan's Eddie:

_Okay sure. Why not? Free food! :D_

You stared at the screen wondering if this was a colossally bad idea or not. 

Dan's Eddie:

_Is there a dress code? Do I pick you? I don't have a car. Just a bike._

You blinked a few times. _A bike? Kinda hot_. You smiled to yourself and shook the thought away. It was a one-time thing. 

You:

_Formal. Suit tie kinda thing. I'll send you details later. Thanks for agreeing!_

You went back to your desk, slightly calm and slightly nervous. You weren't really sure if anything could go wrong or not. 

* * *

You called Dan again later that night after dinner. It kept ringing. You were just about to hang up when Anne picked up.

"Hey!" She sounded happy, "So glad you called," 

"How are you doing?" You asked as you flopped onto your bed

"I'm good," She dragged out the word, "Did you get any calls today?" 

"I'm guessing you know Eddie?" You laughed, "I thought he was Dan's friend," 

"He's my ex- But we're all pretty good friends now," She explained and you were surprised at that

"That's cool," You had to admit, "Not many guys that are nice,"

"He's a really sweet guy. Plus, Dan and I will be at the party too," She assured you, "So if you don't get along with him, you can always stick around with us,"

"Anne, you're a lifesaver, honestly," You sighed, "Dan just laughed at me- You're much nicer!"

"He laughed, huh?" She joked, "I'll talk to him about that," You both laughed at that

You and Anne spoke for a while. You were looking forward to finally meeting each other. Your and her relationship had been confined to the occasional or accidental phone call. The schedules never seemed to fit right so you could meet. You said your goodbyes and hung up. 

You figured you should meet Eddie at least once before the office party. You sent him all the details of it and asked if he'd be alright with grabbing lunch over the weekend or if his work timings even allowed it. He explained that his timings were flexible and you two settled on a cafe near your apartment. 

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, you were sitting in an almost empty coffee shop. The malls and retail stores were jam-packed, however. You had texted Eddie what colour your clothes were. You looked at your watch and he was late. 

_He could be standing me up_ , You thought to yourself, _Maybe he came and saw me and thought never mind_ , You frowned at your own insecurities 

"Hello," A man in a black jacket stood across the table, "I'm Eddie," He offered his hand to shake

You noticed he wore a few rings on each hand and both wrists had bands made of beads and leather. You shook his hand and he sat down. You weren't expecting him to be this _adorable_. 

"I'm glad we did this, yeah?" He began, "Got to know your story," He added with a smirk

"My story?" You almost choked on your own spit

"Yeah- Like, why you need a _fake_ date and not a date date," He explained as if it was obvious

_We are very smooth..._ Venom spoke excited but Eddie became a little rigid 

His phone didn't ring but he picked up, "Sorry, gotta take this," He said and you assumed it was on silent, "I told you to not bother me," He whispered into the device

_We are enjoying this_ , Venom was almost laughing at this point 

"I'll say the P word if you don't stop," He argued and paused, "Thank you- I'll talk to you later," 

Eddie put his phone down and smiled uncomfortably. 

"Sorry about that- Work and all," He lied, hoping you'd believe him. You did.

"What do you do?" You asked him

"I'm a journalist," He said proudly, "That's why I got late- I was following up a lead and I lost track of-"

"Are we ready to order now?" A waiter came to ask and you nodded

_We want the souls of everyone here!_ Venom said and Eddie sighed 

"I'll have a bagel please," He said politely 

_No!!_ Venom screeched almost

"Make that two bagels," He smiled at the waiter 

He repeated your order and the left you two alone again. 

"So, basically-" You took a deep breath, "I'm an architect. I work in a really nice firm. Great perks! They even have dental!"

_Marry her and fix our teeth_ , Venom told Eddie and he promptly ignored it 

"However, the culture in my department is a little... junior high," You explained, "So- Lauren, she's basically _queen bee_ ," You groaned, "Can't believe this is still a thing- Anyway, she's had out for me since that start. I don't like mixing professional and private lives together. Go to work, come home, keep my friends and co-workers separate," 

"So, what's the deal?" Eddie asked as he leaned on the table

"She made everyone assume that I don't hang out with anyone recreationally because I dislike them," You frowned, "Which is a massive, massive lie. I go to all the team-building events. I go to all office parties. I just don't go to anything unnecessary where people are going to bitch about other coworkers- I don't want to be part of that," 

_Can we eat Lauren?_ Venom asked and Eddied scratched the back of his neck to distract himself and focus on you

"And you've been getting out it by saying you've got a boyfriend?" He assumed and you nodded, "You want a fake boyfriend, not a fake date," 

"Would you have agreed if I had opened with _boyfriend_?" You asked him with sincerity and he laughed

"Sure, why not," He answered, "But good to know all the facts,"

"So, you saying that you've got a bike..." You asked as the waiter brought you food and drinks

"I wasn't lying!" He laughed melodically, "It's a good bike, though,"

_We told you that human women like cars_ , Venom huffed and Eddie shifted around in the chair 

"I don't think I've ever sat on a bike before," You chuckled, "Maybe when I was really young- But never as an adult,"

"Well, if you ever-" Eddie offered and you smiled at him

You two talked for a while and then you got up to leave. He asked if he can drop you off somewhere but you explained that you lived just a block away.

"Should I walk you back?" He asked unsurely, "I'm not sure what's the proper etiquette here," 

"It's alright," You assured him, "I can go on my own- And it's still light out," 

You two said your goodbyes and shook hands. You left and Eddie stayed to watch you turn the corner. 

_Eddie, do we like her?_ Venom's voice surprised for some reason

"Why?" He asked as he sat down on his bike

_Because we feel nice_ , Venom said with a confused voice and Eddie looked into the mirror, _Are we sick?_

"No, V. We're not sick," He said softly and put on his unconnected earplugs so he could talk to Venom without looking suspicious, "We're just excited to see how this goes," 

* * *

Work carried on. You spoke to Eddie every now and then. Not frequently. He asked if he was supposed to match your dress for the party and then quickly told you that he had only one black suit and he'll probably be borrowing the tie from Dan. 

You explained to him not to worry and that you'll just match him instead and wear something black. 

The morning of the party, you finally got the time to actually dig through your closet and figure out which black dress to wear. Or rather, which one still fit you. 

The first one was completely not work-appropriate. The length was too short. It ended right below your hips and it was skin tight. The low-cut cleavage didn't help either. 

The second one looked like you were going to a funeral. It was a full-sleeved dress that was well below your knees. The neckline went basically a turtle-neck made out of net. You looked like a Victorian woman who was in mourning. 

The third and the fourth weren't exactly making you feel good about yourself either. 

The fifth one was where you finally stopped. 

It wasn't an all-black dress. It had a white top and a black skirt. The top was white and it had off the shoulder neckline. The white faded into the black as the colours bled together. The skirt was just below your knees and looked very modest until you sat down. That's when the thigh slit would be visible. It wasn't too high but just enough for you. 

You went through your jewellery to pick out something. You had your mother's pearl earrings and a delicate necklace you'd gotten from your father when you moved away and to San Francisco. 

Shoes, you just wore the black heels you had. They worked with almost everything. _Why mess with perfection?_ You mused to yourself. 

* * *

_We are worried. Why?_ Venom did not like the anxiety that he was being made to feel

"No, we're not," Eddie tried to lie as he kept working on his messy hair that wouldn't lay flat 

_We are... excited?_ Venom tried to understand and Eddie looked into the mirror 

"We can be both," He smiled at his reflection, "Worried because I don't want to embarrass Y/N,"

_We can EAT anyone who thinks we're embarrassing!_ Venom stated with glee and Eddie shook his head as he walked around his apartment to make sure he had everything

"We're not eating anyone," He tried to say sternly but it was a very weak statement, "And excited because Y/N seems like she's a nice and fun person," 

_We can eat Lauren because she's not nice to Y/N_ , Venom offered instead and Eddie rejected it again

"Eating for you is not on the agenda tonight," He laughed, "We're focusing on me tonight after I can't even remember how long," He looked at himself 

He wore a black suit with a black shirt. He'd forgotten to get a tie from Dan, so, his top buttons were undone. 

"Don't look too bad, now do I?" He smirked at the mirror 

"We'd look better if we were allowed to show ourself," Venom peaked over Eddie's shoulder 

"No," He shut that thought down quickly, "No, no, no. And don't you dare scare her with suddenly popping out," 

Eddie put in earplugs so he could talk to Venom comfortably in public. 

"Back inside," He scolded him 

_We never get to have any fun,_ Venom whined and sulked

"Never?" Eddie huffed as he called an Uber, "Really, V? Never? You ate three people yesterday!" 

_Not one today_ , Venom whined more and Eddie rolled his eyes

"Eat some tater tots," Eddie rolled his eyes and his phone dinged to show that the Uber had arrived, "Behave tonight. Please!" He begged as he locked his apartment, "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to someone because then I give you all of my attention and not anyone else," 

_We like it when we get attention_ , Venom was a literal child at this point

"I'd like to give it to my date tonight," He argued as he got into the elevator 

_Fake date_ , Venom reminded him 

"Not another word out of you," Eddie glared at his distorted reflection in the elevator 

He had to Uber to you because he didn't know what exactly you were wearing and if you could sit on his bike comfortably or not. 

* * *

Your hair was left natural. You were already very dressed up considering how formal you kept yourself at work. This was going to be an extremely different side which they were going to see. Eddie had texted beforehand to let you know when he'd be arriving. You were almost fully ready. 

Your office wasn't too far from your place. Another one of many perks of the job. Sometimes if the weather was good, you'd even walk to work rather than take the subway. It was only a few blocks and it got your legs moving. Sitting all day at work then crashing as soon as you got home wasn't exactly the greatest lifestyle. 

You phone buzzed and he let you know that he was downstairs. You told him that you'd be right down. 

You grabbed your coat and wrapped yourself up. You were grateful that the skirt had pockets and so you didn't need a big purse but the clutch you had only had enough room for your ID, keys and lipstick. You locked up and headed down. 

* * *

Eddie was standing outside your building. He wanted to be a proper gentleman and have a nice time himself as well. You exited the building the doorman said hello to you. You stood for a moment to talk to him too. 

_She's friendly... We are not..._ Venom was almost sad at the realization 

"We're plenty friendly, V," He told him softly, "You helped out that lady in the store last week, remember?"

"Hello," You approached Eddie, "You look handsome," You said sincerely 

"You look-" Eddie took in a breath

_Beautiful? Eddie- Beautiful!_ Venom reminded him what word to use

"Beautiful," He smiled at you, "You look beautiful," 

"Thank you- Also, you look pretty good without the tie," You told him as he opened the car door for you and helped you in

The ride wasn't supposed to be so long but the streets were crowded because of the traffic. You also knew that if it got as late as it usually did with these office parties, you'd have to walk home because that would be quicker than just sitting in an Uber and _waiting_. 

_We like her dress. It's black and white like us!_ Venom was excited to see you and Eddie just smiled as you undid the coat buttons because the car was warm 

"The black and white looks nice," He complimented you and you mumbled a thanks

There was a bit of silence, not entirely uncomfortable but still slightly uneasy. 

"So," Eddie cleared his throat, "Anything I should know? Anything you've told them already?"

"Right-" You realized what he was saying, _It's not actually happening. It's a setup,_ You reminded yourself, "Well- Thankfully, I never mentioned a career so if anyone asks, you can say whatever you please," 

_Can we say we're Venom?_ Venom asked and Eddie cleared his throat again and took a deep breath 

"I mean- Do I have any hobbies? Preferences? Allergies?" He asked and you nodded vigorously 

"Oh yeah- So, you're allergic to peanuts," You explained, "Reason why I don't go to bars because I can't come home to you and put you into shock," 

"We live together?" He blinked at you and you swallowed 

"I mean- Yeah- Sorry-" You stuttered out a response, "I had to make it a whole _he's waiting up for me_ argument," 

"And no one asked what I do for a living?" He cocked his head to the side and you shrugged sheepishly

"Everyone just assumed I was lying," You sunk into your seat 

"I mean- Well-" Eddie leaned back into his side of the car 

_Be nicer, Eddie. We must be nice!_ Venom scolded him and Eddie rubbed his hands all over his face

"Well, no harm, no foul," He offered, "Let's see how this goes," 

* * *

You and Eddie finally got to the office. The entire building was dark apart from the first two floors. That's where the party was. He offered you his arm and you took it, taking a deep breath as well because you had no idea what was going to happen next. 

You gave your coat at the entrance and Eddie followed closely behind. 

_Something isn't right, Eddie,_ Venom was suspicious and anxious and Eddie hummed softly so you wouldn't hear it 

"Just my luck," You groaned as you plastered a smile on your face

"Y/N!!" Lauren sauntered towards you, "So glad you came!" Her voice was full of surprise, "And this must be your boyfriend?" 

"Eddie Brock," He offered to shake her hand but she jumped on him with a hug and kissed his cheek 

"Oh, we don't shake hands here!" She stated and you were suddenly very shocked at her audacity, "I'm Lauren Tate," She said proudly, "You can call me whatever you like," She added with a wink 

Eddie's arm wrapped around tightly your waist and offered a smile. 

"Thank you, Ms Tate," He pulled away from her, "Y/N has told me much about you," 

"All good things I hope," She laughed airily and Eddie shrugged 

"Well, she mentioned how you thought I didn't exist," He replied and all of Lauren's flirtatiousness died instantly 

"We were just curious, that's all," She forced it out with a smile 

"Are you seeing someone, Ms Tate?" Eddie questioned as his arm around you became almost possessive 

"I don't see how that's relevant-" She huffed and he smiled at her

"Just like that," He nodded and dragged you away from her 

You didn't say anything. You were still reeling from the shock of it all. 

_Did we break Y/N?_ Venom asked because you'd gone very quiet

"You alright?" He asked you softly and you nodded

"Yeah- No- I'm okay," You found your voice, "I just- I can't believe she actually did that," 

You looked at her from across the room, she was standing with her friends and they were all whispering but her glare was cold and right at you. 

"She really did that, right?" You repeated yourself, "Like- I'm not just imagining it,"

 _Can we please eat Lauren?_ Venom voiced his concerns _Y/N is sad._

"Yeah, that happened but it's all good now," Eddie assured you, "We can enjoy the party," 

"Thanks for this- For even agreeing to come," You smiled at him and your eyes met each other 

You were sincere in your thanks and he knew it too. He was glad to be there with you. Before he could say something, other co-workers approached you. Lauren was still fuming across the room. 

"You're Eddie Brock, right?" Norman, you co-worker, asked, "From The Eddie Brock Report?" 

You knew he was a journalist but you didn't know he was _that_ one. You'd never bothered to see that show but had heard good things about it. 

_Eddie, we are famous!_ Venom was excited, to say the least

"Yeah, that's me," Eddie smiled at them, "Good to meet you," 

They all shook hands and then looked at you. You were silent. 

"Well, it makes sense why Y/N never mentioned who you were," Agatha finally said, "We continuously rave about it," 

"She was probably worried we'd ask for an autograph or a picture," Leslie stated and they all giggled 

"No- Not at all," You defended yourself, "I just- Eddie's schedule has been crazy and-"

"We hardly get to spend time with each other," He explained for you and you smiled at him

"In any case," Norman said, "So good you could come, man! We really like what you're doing out there," 

They all spoke and you smiled at them as Eddie handled it all very nicely. You found it relaxing to kinda just blend in and let him handle the questions and guesses and misconceptions. It was a while before they all fizzled away. 

"So, you're famous," You suddenly said and he smirked 

"Well-" He dragged the word and both burst out laughing

"It's an interesting night for both of us," You told him and he nodded 

"Do you want a drink? Something to eat?" He asked and you said yes. 

He took you to one of the standing tables and left you there while he grabbed the food and drinks for you. Lauren approached you again. 

"Ditched you already?" She asked as she stood in front of you

"He's getting me something to eat," You answered as politely as you could and she looked over at him who was talking to someone on his phone

"Didn't think you'd actually pull it off," She remarked and you just smiled, " _Eddie_ _Brock_ no less," She stated with a hint of envy, "How'd you meet him anyway? You don't even go anywhere," 

"Through a friend," You said truthfully 

"Huh," She folded her arms across her chest and you tapped your nails on the table as you looked away

From across the room, Venom pointed out to Eddie that Lauren was bothering you again. He was, once more, begging to eat her. Eddie just sighed deeply and made a plate for you and him. He grabbed two drinks and balanced everything carefully. 

"Sorry, love," He said softly as he kissed your temple, "Line's crazy,"

"Hey, Eddie," Lauren smiled at him with all her teeth, "Y/N was just about to tell me how you two met," 

"Through Anne," He said, "And there are," He pointed to Dan and Anne entering the party 

Anne waved at you and you waved back. Lauren rolled her eyes and left you alone.

"What's her deal?" Eddie was annoyed now and you shrugged

"I'll take you to a proper date if you find out for me," You offered and he smiled brightly at you

"You've got yourself a deal," He winked and your heart almost floated out of your chest 

Anne and Dan joined you two as well. After a moment, Eddie disappeared. You didn't really notice it as Dan left too. You and Anne had plenty to catch up on. You had finally met! There was so much to talk about. 

Before you knew it, your feet were aching and you both were holding your shoes in your hands to give your feet some rest. 

Eddie had joined your side again and he was starting to look exceptionally smug. 

"What's got you smilin'?" Anne asked with Dan's arm wrapped around her shoulders

"Nothing," Eddie said as he leaned onto the table 

"So, how are you feeling now?" Dan said, "Good? Healthy?"

"Never better," Eddie nodded quickly

"You were sick?" You looked around and everyone became rigid

"It was a cancer scare-" Anne lied, "But it was just a scare- Nothing actually bad," 

"Yeah-" Dan took a sip of his drink, "Just a scare," 

Eddie smiled at you and you cocked a brow.

"So, Y/N-" Dan shifted the conversation towards you, "This isn't exactly your thing anyway- How long do you plan on staying?" 

"I'm not sure," You shrugged, "Eddie?" 

"I'm okay to go if you want to," He looked at you and you both realized that you had been waiting for the other one to want to leave first

"We're leaving now," You laughed loudly as you put your shoes back on

You said your goodbyes and headed to get your coat. Anne and Dan saw you leaving. 

"That was very smooth," Anne stated and Dan hummed with a smirk 

"Y/N just needed a push- Eddie's a nice guy," He winked at Anne

* * *

The traffic outside was completely blocked. You were going to have to walk. Thankfully, your building was just a couple of blocks away. However, in the shoes you were in, well, it felt a little longer than it was. 

"Tolerate me," You said jokingly as you became a little less worried about things, "These shoes are killing me," 

Eddie laughed alongside you and you two walked arm in arm down the street. 

"I can't _begin_ to thank you," You said, "Seriously- You were so amazing! Such an absolute gentleman! And you really stuck it to Lauren," You rambled on, "AND you're famous?! I didn't even see that coming!" 

"I'm not famous," He tried to assure you but you didn't listen 

_We are famous, Eddie,_ Venom reminded him but Eddie cleared his throat to quiet him down 

"So, hey- Were you serious about that dinner thing?" Eddie asked and you looked at him

"That I'll take you to a proper date?" You said to make sure and he nodded, "Yeah, why not?" 

"Cool, so- How would you like to go to New Year's party with me?" He said without daring to meet your eyes

Your eyes widened with surprise and you stopped. 

"You found out. How?!" You squeaked, "Oh my goodness! What was is it?"

"Hey, wait- Come on now," He reminded you, "You gotta say yes or no first," 

"Yes, I'd love to go with you," You pulled him and started to walk again, "If it's half as fun as tonight- Hell yes I'll go," Eddie beamed at you and you blushed

"She doesn't like you because your designs get approved quicker and hers are sent back to be redrawn," He said softly and slapped your forehead 

"Are you fucking me?" You groaned at the stupidity 

_May we?_ Venom perked up and Eddie swallowed 

"Everyone's designed are sent back to be redrawn- I just don't bitch about it," You rolled your eyes, "Absolutely childish- How come she told you anyway?" 

"I asked your colleagues," Eddie smiled, "They took some pictures with me and were more than happy to talk about Lauren," 

"Damn-" You hummed were a soft surprise, "Also- See, you are _famous_ ," You sang the word as you laughed again

Eddie pressed against closer to you and your face burned as you felt the blush deepen. 

"I really did have a lovely time tonight," You told him again, "Thank you," 

"I had fun too," He said softly as his arm fell away and he held your hand in his and your fingers intertwined 

_We had fun as well_ , Venom sighed softly

"I know, V," Eddie looked up at the dingy skyline and you asked if he'd said something but he quickly said no 

The rest of the way followed in comfortable silence. It was quite lovely, actually. Eddie was the perfect gentleman and extremely protective. You assumed that at the party, he was just playing his part but, on the street, he kept you on the inside corner and his arm covered you if anyone looked at you funny. It was almost... endearing. 

"So," You dragged it out, "I had a nice time," You said as you both stood at the bottom of your building 

"We- I did too," Eddie swallowed, "I enjoyed myself," He smiled at you and it was just _so_ contagious

You two stared at each other for a while until your doorman cleared his throat. You whipped around and he cocked his brow and you looked back at Eddie. 

"Right- So- I'll- I'll call you?" You asked and he nodded

"Please do," His smile was still plastered to his face 

"I'll see you at the New Year's thing?" You said to make sure there would be a second date 

"Yes- It's at a client's place-" He explained and your eyes widened 

"So, it's not a date?" You squeaked out

 _Eddie!! What are we doing?!_ Venom panicked and Eddie screeched to halt 

"No! No- no no no!" He quickly assured you, "It is! I'm just telling you where it is...?" 

"I'll call you, okay?" You blinked at him and he nodded 

You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

"Goodnight Eddie," You said softly, "This was a very lovely fake date," 

"It was our pleasure," He said slowly as he acknowledged Venom too 

You waved at him and went up. He stayed until you were out of sight. 

"You gonna be around a while?" The Doorman suddenly asked

"I _hope_ so," Eddie sighed as he looked up at the building 

**Author's Note:**

> there's PROBABLY going to be another chapter because i want to a new years thing for them.
> 
> also - sorry for any mistakes or whatever - i went through it SO MANY times that after a while - it just started all to look the same to meeeeee sorrryyyyyyy 
> 
> i love you guys  
> please be SAFE


End file.
